Du sel sur les plaies
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: "L'eau salée coule sur son visage tuméfié. Coule sur ses plaies. Elles sont de celles qui ne cicatriseront jamais complètement. Dont elle gardera toujours une trace qui constamment lui rappellera ses anciennes blessures. Mais aussi qu'elle leur a survécut." Classé T pour violence et langage. Juvia-centric. Amitié Juvia/Lisanna. Petit Gruvia et léger Bixanna.


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'OC du nom de Kabale et sa magie sont en revanche une des mes idées originales. Cette histoire se passe avec les sept ans passés sur Tenroujima, les Grands Jeux Magiques ne sont pas évoqués. C'est long (très long), un poil déprimant (très déprimant) et si je peux me permettre de vous donner un conseil pour le lire, je l'ai écrit quasiment exclusivement avec la musique Illusion de _VNV Nation _et When she came back de la bande originale du film _Elle s'appelait Sarah_. Un grand merci à Bymeha qui m'a passé ces deux musiques histoire de m'achever dans mon état post-traumatique suite à la lecture du chapitre 334. Je vous en dis plus à la fin de l'OS, en attendant, bonne lecture o/

* * *

_Dis-moi Juvia, as-tu déjà pensé à la mort ? Ce corps d'eau dont tu es si fière, qui te protège de toutes les attaques physiques, penses-tu vraiment qu'il suffit à te rendre indestructible ? Tu n'es pas un roc Juvia. Tu es aussi friable que le sable sur la plage après le passage des vagues. Tu peux être brisée. Quel est ce regard, cette audace dans tes yeux ? Tu penses pouvoir me vaincre ?_

Vite, trop vite. Juvia ne peut pas suivre les mouvements de son adversaire des yeux. Elle sent comme un effet de recul et son corps est projeté dans les airs avant une poigne ferme ne s'agrippe à ses vêtements pour la ramener en avant. Pour la ramener dans la bataille et la cueillir avec un poing dans la mâchoire. Le goût métallique du sang lui envahit la bouche.

_Tu ne respires pas correctement Juvia. Tu ne respires jamais de la bonne façon. Tes respirations sont saccadées, pas étonnant que je parvienne à te dominer comme ça. On ne t'a jamais appris à te battre ? A inspirer et expirer en parfaite synchro avec le reste de tes mouvements ? Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire. Tu es une mage d'eau. Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer. Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'air mais tu as besoin des autres Juvia. Tu as besoin de tes nakamas. Et eux, ils t'ont abandonné_.

Juvia voit des étoiles lorsque le genou de son assaillant s'écrase sur son nez. Elle sent l'air quitter ses poumons lorsqu'il bourre sa cage thoracique de coup de pieds alors qu'elle git au sol. Elle grimace et laisse couler quelques larmes lorsqu'elle le sent lui retourner consciencieusement chaque doigt avant de lui briser le poignet droit. L'eau salée coule sur son visage tuméfié. Coule sur ses plaies.

_Tu n'as plus rien ni personne Juvia. Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir quoique ce soit en premier lieu. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi t'es-tu mentit ? Ils te méprisent tous plus que jamais. Et c'est de_ ta _faute._

Juvia a mal. Sa vision s'obscurcit peu à peu, comme si quelqu'un avait laissé tomber un voile devant ses yeux. Elle souffre. Elle ne sait pas si ce sont ces mots dans sa tête ou ses plaies et os fracturés qui font couler ses larmes de douleur. Un peu des deux. Son âme est déchirée, à l'image de sa peau par endroit. L'homme n'avait pas de couteau, la force brute de ses poings avait suffi pour la faire saigner.

_De_ ta _faute_.

.

Et Juvia ouvre les yeux.

Il est tard, très tard. Ou tôt, très tôt. C'est selon. Ses yeux brûlent encore de fatigue, même après son bref sommeil. Elle sent son corps trembler et ne peut rien y faire. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se souvient de la peur, de la détresse, du désespoir. De la défaite. De cette sensation de n'être que sable friable que l'on éparpille au vent.

Juvia se lève, ses jambes flageolent. Elle regarde le ciel par la fenêtre. Tout compte fait, il est juste très tôt. Cela tombe bien elle n'a aucune mais alors aucune envie de se rendormir. Quand bien même elle ne serait pas sûre d'y arriver. Elle enroule ses propres bras autour d'elle et se frictionne, essayant de faire partir sa chair de poule. D'un pas hésitant elle se dirige vers sa salle de bain.

Elle considère un moment la cabine de douche mais finit par ouvrir le robinet de la baignoire. Vu l'heure elle a plus de temps qu'il n'en faut. Elle veut se couler dans l'eau de la baignoire, se sentir disparaître un moment, ne faire plus qu'un avec son élément.

Abandon.

Ou fuite. C'est selon.

Elle enlève sa nuisette et l'accroche au portant pour fixer le miroir, attirée par la réflexion de ses mouvements. Elle regarde ses yeux. Elle voit des cernes profonds et des orbites irritées par la fatigue. Elle regarde ses cheveux. Elle voit des mèches dépenaillées et ternes qui pendent lamentablement sur ses épaules. Elle regarde son corps. Elle voit une silhouette décharnée avec à peu près autant de couleurs qu'un cadavre, les os saillant et la peau recouverte d'ecchymoses par endroits. Elle se regarde. Et elle ne se voit pas.

La vision de son propre corps lui devient insupportable et elle détourne le regard, à temps pour fermer le robinet avant que la baignoire ne déborde. Ses yeux évitant précautionneusement de tomber sur le miroir elle s'assied sur le rebord et pose sa main distraitement sur la surface de l'eau.

Elle attend la sensation habituelle de son corps qui se fond dans son élément. Elle a les paupières closes et sa respiration est sereine. Elle attend. Un, deux, trois battements de cœur. Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle ne sent rien. Et à raison : sa main, désormais immergée a gardé consistance. Elle fronce les sourcils et se concentre. D'ordinaire son corps d'eau ne lui requiert aucun effort. Elle se coule tout naturellement dans son élément. L'endroit auquel elle appartient. Ce foyer qui ne la rejette jamais.

Sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui où sa main reste obstinément rattachée à son corps. Aujourd'hui où elle sent les larmes envahir ses yeux, même si elle les retient de peu. Aujourd'hui ou elle veut plonger sous l'eau et y rester. Pour s'y noyer.

Rejet.

Elle tremble. Cela lui est déjà arrivé quelques fois, même si cela fait bien longtemps. Elle essaie de ne pas se laisser envahir par la détresse. Elle passe sa main mouillée sur son front et ses yeux clos. Prend une profonde inspiration. Elle a été blessée la veille, l'arme étant magique elle a peut-être perturbé son corps d'eau. Elle devra aller consulter Pollyusica à ce sujet aujourd'hui. Pas de quoi s'affoler.

_Juvia n'est pas sable. Juvia est eau_.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle enfonce son corps entier dans cette eau qui la refuse obstinément Juvia sent sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Flottant à la surface elle se sent comme un élément étranger à elle-même, comme une impureté à la surface de l'eau. Et cette fois elle ne ravale pas ses larmes.

.

Drip. Drop.

La pluie tombe. Lisanna regarde le ciel en fronçant les sourcils. La journée semblait pourtant s'annoncer sous un soleil clair. La pluie ne la dérange pas. C'est même le contraire. Depuis son enfance elle avait toujours profité de cette météo pour faire des promenades en solitaire. Lorsque quelqu'un demandait une explication logique à son comportement, Elfman haussait les épaules avec un sourire et Mirajane plaisantait en disant que cela venait de son Take-Over. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort.

Sa magie ne lui conférait pas seulement une affinité naturelle avec les animaux (à moins que ce ne soit son affinité naturelle qui ne lui ait conféré sa magie). Ses proches s'accordaient à dire que, sur certains points, Lisanna agissait comme eux.

Sur certains points.

Elle ne mangeait pas encore dans une gamelle, pas plus qu'elle ne pissait à tous les réverbères.

A dire vrai, elle avait tendance à se hérisser lorsque quelqu'un y faisait allusion. Elle avait un parfait contrôle sur son Take-Over, et ceux depuis de nombreuses années et n'aimait pas que l'on le remette en question. Pas aussi parfait que Mirajane mais contrairement à elle, sa sœur ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à l'erreur. Ce sort de possession pouvait se retourner contre son utilisateur et si se comporter comme un animal pouvait devenir embarrassant, laisser le démon prendre le contrôle avait des conséquences autrement plus désastreuses.

Tous les Take-Over étaient uniques en un sens. Elle-même et Elfman pouvaient opérer des transformations partielles mais Mirajane avait l'avantage d'avoir des formes puissantes possédants leur propre magie. Lisanna tirait sa force de la vitesse à laquelle elle pouvait enchaîner les formes sans se fatiguer, s'adaptant à son adversaire et le prenant de court. Elfman et Mirajane devaient souvent s'astreindre à une forme pour un combat afin d'éviter de se vider de leur magie.

Tout cela pour dire que, _oui_, par moment, elle le reconnaissait, il y avait un peu d'instinct animal dans les actions de Lisanna. Se rouler dans l'herbe pour sentir la rosée. Marcher sous la pluie.

Que quelqu'un l'accompagne durant ces promenades ne la dérangeait pas mais la plupart de ses proches préféraient rester au sec durant les jours de pluies. Elle ne pouvait pas s'obliger à rester à l'intérieur, le besoin de sortir à ciel ouvert en devenait presque douloureux. La pluie la mettait à neuf, lui rendait les idées plus claires.

Mais cette pluie-là n'était pas normale. Lisanna sentit les gouttes d'eau couler le long de son visage tandis qu'elle se tenait immobile au milieu de la rue, à essayer de déterminer au juste ce qu'il se passait. Elle sentait comme une vague de tristesse et de désespoir se déverser sur elle. Le ciel pleurait. Et ce n'était pas une image.

Elle sentit son sang se glacer et l'instant d'après Lisanna courait à perdre haleine dans les rues de Magnolia.

_Juvia !_

.

« - JUVIA ! »

La jeune femme relève la tête et regarde autour d'elle avec surprise. Elle entend sa porte d'entrée être ouverte à la volée et le pas pressée d'une personne courant dans son appartement de pièce en pièce. En fronçant les sourcils elle se demande qui peut bien venir la chercher en catastrophe à cette heure matinale et s'apprête à sortir de son bain lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, dévoilant une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, pantelante.

« - Lisanna-san ? »

L'intéressée lève les yeux au ciel en entendant le suffixe accolé à son nom. Puis elle regarde son amie d'un air inquiet avant de dire :

« - Tu vas bien ? »

Juvia cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

« - EH ?! Lisanna-san est venue voir Juvia à cette heure juste pour savoir comment elle allait ? »

C'est au tour de Lisanna de réaliser que oui, effectivement, il y a de quoi être surpris par sa présence en ce lieu à cette heure. Après tout elle vient quand même de défoncer la porte de sa coéquipière pour interrompre son bain parce que… il pleuvait ? Elle passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et lui adresse un pauvre sourire.

« - Désolée de faire irruption comme ça. Je… »

Pendant un court instant, alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait pour formuler une fin de phrase qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas, Lisanna soupesa vérité et mensonge. A quoi reconnaît-on la vérité ? A son indélicatesse. Le mensonge est toujours beau, les choses tombent parfaitement, comme un vêtement bien coupé. La vérité est brute. Elle nous cueille comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Juvia se douterait qu'elle mente si elle s'avisait de cacher la vérité. Mais celle-ci ne lui plairait pas non plus. Alors Lisanna choisit la troisième voie.

« - … Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Juvia ? »

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans cette scène, outre le fait qu'elle vient d'interrompre le bain de sa coéquipière et qu'aucune d'entre elles n'a encore fait un accès de pudeur face à sa nudité. Il y a une Juvia en chair et en os dans une baignoire remplie d'eau. Et il y a elle dont les vêtements et les cheveux encore trempés gouttent sur le sol.

Drip. Drop.

Juvia a des cernes sous les yeux et ses bras portent les bleus faits durant leur mission de la veille. Mais c'est surtout sa maigreur qui l'inquiète. Lisanna repense au coup d'épée de la veille. Elles avaient toutes les deux été surprises l'autre la lame avait pénétré la chair. Juvia avait arrêté d'esquiver les coups depuis de nombreuses années : son corps d'eau l'avait toujours protégée. Jusqu'à ce jour. Elles en avaient conclu que l'épée était magique et Juvia avait assommé son propriétaire avec un _water slicer_ tandis que Lisanna récupérait l'objet à l'origine de leur mission.

Mais Lisanna ne parle pas de la blessure lorsqu'elle lui demande si elle va bien. Elle sait que les sorts de soins de Wendy ne cessent de s'améliorer de jours en jours et que la Dragon Slayer n'aurait pas laissé Juvia rentrer à Fairy Hills si elle n'allait pas disons, raisonnablement bien.

Le regard bleu de la femme d'eau semble se perdre dans la contemplation de la faïence de sa salle de bain pendant un long moment.

« - Juvia n'est pas sûre. »

Admet-elle. Intérieurement Lisanna relâche un souffle qu'elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir pris. Elle se serait sentie très stupide d'accourir chez sa partenaire et d'enfoncer la porte de son appartement au mépris des règlements très stricts de Fairy Hills à cause d'une pluie inoffensive. Pendant un court instant elle est même heureuse d'avoir pu sentir la détresse de Juvia à travers la pluie. Et puis elle réalise que si elle a pu la sentir, c'est que celle-ci existe bel et bien.

Elle ne relâche pas son sourire. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est : cette fille qui sourit tout le temps, et encore plus lorsqu'il y aurait des raisons pour pleurer. Elle s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire et la regarde, l'encourageant à développer. C'est déjà un gigantesque pas en avant qu'a fait Juvia en choisissant de lui répondre honnêtement.

Depuis leur retour de l'île Tenrou, elles avaient pris des missions ensembles à plusieurs reprises et bien que Juvia reste une mage majoritairement solo et que Lisanna fasse la plus grande partie de ses missions avec son frère, elles se référaient encore l'une à l'autre comme partenaires. Comme nakamas. Et comme amies. Souvent, Juvia lui rappelait son double d'Edolas.

Lisanna n'avait pas menti en affirmant bien s'entendre avec la Juvia d'Edolas. Il avait beau s'agir de deux personnes radicalement différentes, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'établir des points de ressemblances. A l'origine elle avait eu du mal à penser à la Juvia d'Earthland autrement que « l'autre Juvia », tout comme elle n'avait pas pu penser à l'Edo-Natsu autrement que « l'autre Natsu ». Elle avait rencontré Edo-Juvia avant Earth-Juvia.

La Juvia d'Edolas était entrée à la Guilde peu après qu'elle ait été aspirée par l'Anima. Lisanna avait toujours eu plus de facilité à parler avec les nouveaux venus, ceux avec qui elle ne pouvait pas se tromper alors qu'ils évoquaient un « bon vieux temps » qu'elle n'avait pas vécu. Elle avait du mal à vivre avec cette imposture, elle avait peur. Peur de les décevoir s'ils venaient à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas leur Lisanna. Peur de leur faire du mal en leur faisant perdre celle qu'ils avaient tant aimé une seconde fois. Elle s'était attaché à eux, elle ne voulait pas les voir souffrir. Sa vie était devenue celle d'Edolas.

Avec Edo-Juvia, c'était le risque zéro. Elle n'avait pas à être anxieuse. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de manquer de sincérité. Elles avaient partagé des missions, des rires, des larmes.

Edo-Juvia ne pleurait pas comme celle d'Earthland. Elle préférait s'étouffer avec ces larmes que les laisser couler. Fière ? Arrogante ? Bornée ? Un peu des trois. En luttant contre l'envie de sangloter elle pensait lutter contre la tristesse même. Cette femme avait une volonté de fer et ne pliait jamais. Lisanna ne l'avait vu dans un état de détresse comme celui où Earth-Juvia était à l'instant même que deux fois.

Elle mettait une armure invisible entre elle et le monde. Elle cachait ses émotions sous un masque impénétrable. Elle refusait obstinément de reconnaître ses faiblesses. _Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir mal. Ce n'est pas grave de tomber. Tu as la force de te relever, c'est ça qui compte, non ?_ Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'elle lui répétait ses mots. En laissant les larmes couler Edo-Juvia avait l'impression de rendre les armes. Et elle détestait ça.

Edo-Juvia n'était pas de ceux qui mâchaient leurs mots. Blessée, acculée elle devenait bête farouche qui sort ces griffes en dernier recours. Elle crachait son venin comme un dernier recours, blessant celui qui essayait de l'aider à se relever. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était. Jamais Lisanna ne lui avait tourné le dos dans ces moments-là. _Tu as fini ?_ Quelques soient les horreurs que son amie ait pu lui dire pour l'éloigner, elle encaissait. Elle attendait que Juvia se brise complètement pour pouvoir ramasser les morceaux. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Dire qu'Edo-Juvia ne lui manquait pas serait un mensonge. Au même titre que tous les autres membres de la guilde : Natsu, Mira, Elfman, Levy, Lucy, Gray, Jet, Droy, Cana… La liste était longue. Leurs visages et leurs mots, elle en rêvait parfois. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Elle souriait. Parce que si elle avait mal de les avoir perdu c'est qu'elle les avait aimé de toutes ses forces. Parce que rien ne dure, chaque petit bonheur est éphémère. Parce qu'elle devait avancer malgré tout.

Elle passe son shampoing à Juvia sans mot dire. Juvia regarde le fond de la baignoire. Elle-même est perdue dans la contemplation du mur. Elle entend la respiration nerveuse de Juvia. Et elle attend. Attend qu'elle finisse de tomber en morceaux pour pouvoir l'aider à les rassembler.

« - Elle fait des rêves… »

Sa voix se meurt, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver des mots. Lisanna essaie de l'aider en espérant ne pas la faire se renfermer sur elle-même à la place :

« - Quel genre de rêve ? »

Un temps.

« - Pas agréable. »

Elle sait qu'elle n'en tirera pas plus, aussi elle essaie de changer d'angle d'approche :

« - C'est pour ça que tu ne dors presque plus ? »

La Mage d'eau hoche la tête pendant que sa main joue machinalement avec l'eau. Elle a un air mélancolique sur le visage, la tête penchée d'un côté et laissant échapper un soupir. Lisanna fronce les sourcils avant de demander :

« - Depuis combien de temps est-ce pas ça dure. »

Elle s'attend à ce que Juvia ait besoin d'y réfléchir un moment de recompter, de se forcer pour pouvoir se souvenir. Mais sans hésitation son amie répond d'un ton laconique :

« - Quatre semaines. »

A-t-elle compté les nuits ? S'endort-elle le soir en se demandant si elle va reprendre son cauchemar là où elle l'a laissé ? Lisanna sert les dents et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Où était Juvia il y a quatre semaines ? La réponse lui apparaît au bout de d'une dizaine de secondes. Avec elle. En mission. La benjamine des Strauss fronce les sourcils et se remémore les détails de la mission. Celle-ci n'avait vraiment rien de particulier : un simple travail de capture d'un criminel en fuite. Lisanna s'était chargé du pistage et Juvia du combat. Celui-ci ne lui avait posé aucune difficulté, les attaques du mage adverse n'ayant aucune efficacité sur elle.

« - Tu veux que l'on aille voir Pollyusica ou Wendy aujourd'hui ? L'une d'elle doit bien avoir quelque chose pour t'aider à avoir un sommeil sans rêves, tu ne crois pas ? »

Juvia ne répond pas et enfonce son visage de moitié sous l'eau, faisant des bulles comme une enfant. Lisanna laisse échapper un petit rire avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de se relever du rebord de la baignoire en disant :

« - Je t'attends dans l'entrée de Fairy Hills, je crois que je vais devoir expliquer à Erza pourquoi j'ai fait sortir ta porte de ses gonds. »

Elle rit encore une fois devant les yeux ronds de sa partenaire. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse lui redemander pourquoi diable elle s'était amusée à défoncer sa porte à cinq heures du matin sans raisons apparentes, Lisanna part sans demander son reste.

Comme prévu, Erza est là pour pointer une épée menaçante sur sa poitrine en tant que responsable du dortoir. Lisanna peine à lui expliquer pourquoi la pluie l'a plongé dans un tel état de panique. Après tout, les autres membres de la guilde n'ont pas passé autant de temps qu'elle avec Juvia ses dernières semaines. Ils ne l'ont pas vu doucement s'étioler. Pour eux il n'y a pas ce souci à se faire. Mais il pleut toujours. Et Lisanna sait que bien malgré elle, c'est Juvia qui en est à l'origine.

Sitôt la mage aux cheveux bleus prête, elles se dirigent vers la guilde. Elles ont toutes les deux jugé plus sûr de commencer par s'adresser à la petite Chasseuse de Dragon Céleste. Wendy semble surprise de les revoir, ayant déjà traité la blessure de Juvia de la veille. Le mot « insomnies » et « rêves » suffit à étancher sa curiosité. Elle recommande à Juvia une certaine infusion pendant que Lisanna regarde autour d'elle. Le hall de guilde est relativement calme si on fait l'exception de la boule de bras, de jambes et de poussière se soulevant de sol que forment Gray et Natsu dans un coin, loin du regard d'une certaine mage aux cheveux rouges.

Elle abandonne Juvia et Wendy un moment pour aller voir sa sœur. Elles parlent de la pluie et du beau temps mais surtout de la pluie. Lisanna se frottent les tempes. Elle a l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. Intérieurement elle se repasse le combat semblant être à l'origine de l'état de Juvia en boucle. Quel était le nom du Mage ? Un truc en « Ka ». Kamal ? Katal ? Elle maudit sa mauvaise mémoire. Et puis elle jette un coup d'œil vers le tableau d'affichage des missions et son sang se fige.

Kabale. Evadé. Encore une fois. Elle fronce les sourcils :

« - Mira-nee, quand est-ce que cette affiche est arrivée ? »

« - Ce matin pourquoi ? »

Lisanna ne répond pas et saute sur ses pieds pour arracher l'affiche du mur et l'observer de plus près sous le regard curieux de sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle se retourne c'est pour tomber net sur les yeux inquisiteurs de Juvia. En soupirant elle lui montre l'affiche. Comme elle quelques minutes plus tôt, Juvia fronce les sourcils avant d'examiner la requête.

Lisanna lui lance un regard interrogateur. En silence elle lui laisse le choix. Elle sait que Juvia n'est pas au milieu de sa forme et qu'un peu de repos avec l'infusion recommandée par Wendy lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais elle est curieuse de revoir ce Kabale. Si c'est bel et bien lui et sa magie qui sont à l'origine de l'état de Juvia… L'on sous-estime trop souvent la force des rêves. Outre l'épuisement du au sommeil perdu, un sort influençant un rêve à un grand impact sur l'inconscient de la cible. _Et si…_ Si ce Kabale qui avait eu l'air si faible alors qu'il ne faisait que lancer un sort dont les conséquences mettaient du temps avant de tomber ? L'expression indécise de Juvia se transforme.

« - Mira-san, Juvia et Lisanna-san prennent cette mission. »

.

_Où est ta vraie famille Juvia ? Où est ton vrai foyer ? Tu n'en as pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu as été abandonnée. On ta retrouvée bébé sur le pas d'une porte. Enfant abandonné. Orpheline ? Arrête de te mentir Juvia. Tu n'as pas perdu tes vrais parents : ils t'ont abandonnée. Ils n'ont jamais voulu de toi. Personne n'a jamais voulu de toi_.

Sa gorge lui fait mal à force de hurler. Elle n'entend pas ses propres cris, elle sent juste ses cordes vocales s'étirer douloureusement jusqu'à s'éteindre, comme on souffle une bougie. Ses sanglots sont silencieux et son corps est parcouru de spasmes.

_Qui serait capable de t'aimer Juvia ? Fille de la pluie. Tsch. La pluie est déprimante, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que parce que tu aimes désespérément quelqu'un et que tu serais prête à donner ta vie pour lui il apprendrait à aimer la pluie ? Tu es bien la seule à pouvoir croire cela. Bora est parti. Gray t'ignore. Tu es aussi agaçante que la pluie qui tape contre la fenêtre pendant une journée d'été_.

Une autre décharge. Désorientée, elle n'est même plus capable de dire d'où elle provenait. Elle a le souffle court. Est-ce un instant de répit ? Est-ce là fin ? Son bourreau a-t-il abandonné l'idée de l'électrocuter ? A peine cette pensée formulée qu'encore une fois son corps est parcouru par une vague de douleur violente.

_Qu'es-tu Juvia ? Le sais-tu seulement ? Tu te définis par rapport à ta Guilde, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait que cela soit Phantom Lord ou Fairy Tail. Tu es ridicule Fille de Pluie. Et pathétique. Tu ne vois pas leur mépris derrière leurs sourires retenus ? L'agacement dans les prunelles de leurs yeux ? La joie maline d'être parvenus à te manipuler à la perfection ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un mage utile pour eux. Tu as désespérément besoin des autres. Mais ils sont partis et t'ont laissé derrière_.

Lentement elle se sent glisser vers l'inconscience.

_Tu es seule_.

.

« - Juvia ! Juvia ! Juvie ouvre les yeux je suis là ! C'était juste un mauvais rêve ! Juvia ouvre les yeux bon sang ! »

Elle ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut pour trouver une Lisanna paniquée qui lui tient les poignets. Celle-ci ne cache pas son soulagement lorsqu'elle la voit se réveiller et lui saute au coup, l'enfermant dans une étreinte étouffante pendant presque une minute. Juvia lui tapote maladroitement le dos pour lui signaler qu'un petit peu d'oxygène ne ferait pas de mal et elle finit par desserrer son étreinte et se reculer, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« - Tu veux en parler ? »

Juvia secoue la tête. Non elle ne veut pas en parler. Elle veut l'oublier. Elle veut ne jamais l'avoir rêvé. Qu'importe ce que cela ait pu être, cette voix, cette douleur. Ces mots qui résonnent dans sa tête alors qu'elle rend son dernier souffle… C'est sa voix qui les dit. C'est elle qui se parle à elle-même. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

« - Tu veux essayer de te rendormir ? »

Juvia se fige et un frisson désagréable lui parcourt l'échine. La potion de Wendy n'y a rien fait, elle n'était sans doute pas assez puissante. Elle ne veut plus fermer les yeux. L'obscurité l'insupporte.

« - Tu veux que l'on se remette en route ? »

Elle soupèse un moment cette proposition de sa partenaire. Le cadran du réveil de l'hôtel auquel elles se sont arrêtées sur leur trajet pour rejoindre la prison d'où Kabale s'est évadé affiche trois heures du matin. Et pourtant Lisanna n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de lui proposer.

« - Lisanna-san devrait se reposer. Ce n'est pas grave, Juvia va aller prendre un bain. »

La perspective de se retrouver de nouveau à flotter comme un corps inerte à la surface de l'eau ne lui paraît pas très alléchante mais elle ne veut pas priver sa partenaire de sa nuit de sommeil.

« - Je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir de toute façon. »

Il n'y a pas de reproche, c'est un constat, une offre qu'elle laisse planer une petite minute avant de saisir l'oreiller de son propre lit pour l'installer sur celui de Juvia et s'appuyer dessus avant de lui demander d'un ton enjoué :

« - Je t'ai raconté la fois où Gray à fait croire à Erza que Natsu avait renversé le fraisier qu'elle avait spécialement commandé du meilleur pâtissier de Crocus ? »

Le sourire de Lisanna ne gagne pas ses yeux. Elle scrute Juvia, guette le moindre signe de… elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle guette. L'émerveillement peut-être. L'excitation. La joie. La gamme d'émotion qui occupe habituellement ses traits. Mais elle ne récolte qu'une brève lueur dans ces yeux bleus. C'est assez. Le reste viendra plus tard. Lorsqu'elle décrira l'ingéniosité de Gray alors qu'il était juste en train d'entrer dans l'adolescence. Ca ne rate jamais. Cet amour sans abnégation que la Juvia voue au Mage de Glace ne lui fait jamais défaut. C'est peut-être le seul moyen qu'elle a de lui faire retrouver le sourire.

.

Lisanna hume l'air matinal sous sa semi-forme canine. La piste de Kabale depuis la prison est facile à suivre, malgré ses évidents efforts pour semer les éventuels pisteurs. Ses efforts ne font toujours pas le poids face à une mage de son niveau toutefois.

Grâce à leur conversation nocturne – ou plutôt matinale, celle-ci ne s'étant pas arrêtée depuis leur réveil quelques heures plus tôt – la pluie avait arrêté de tombé. Juvia avait l'air plus sereine, au grand soulagement de Lisanna. Elle adorait la pluie mais chacune des gouttes d'eau qui tombait était un cri de détresse que son amie poussait inconsciemment. De plus, suivre une piste au flair alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes n'était jamais très fructueux. Elle se félicite intérieurement d'avoir eu l'idée d'évoquer Gray. A sa connaissance, il est le seul à être jamais parvenu à calmer Juvia.

D'après leurs informations, les gardiens étaient parvenus à blesser le fugitif avant qu'il ne leur échappe, il n'avait donc pas pu aller bien loin. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les mages de Fairy Tail de progresser d'un bon pas, les sens en alerte. Kabale devait bien se douter que l'on enverrait une nouvelle fois des mages à sa poursuite, étant lui-même un mage. L'hypothèse d'une embuscade, bien qu'improbable n'était pas à écarter.

Elles marchèrent pendant encore une heure. Lisanna suivant toujours la piste, informant Juvia par moment de ce qu'elle déduisait de tel ou tel élément « il a fait une pause à cet arbre », « il a glissé à cet endroit, il doit être épuisé » ou encore « il s'est arrêté à ce ruisseau pour boire, ce qui est surprenant c'est qu'il ne l'a pas utilisé pour dissimuler ses traces ».

C'est alors qu'elle l'entend. Un simple craquement de branche. Cela pourrait être n'importe quoi : un cerf ou n'importe quel autre animal. Mais son sixième sens lui souffle qu'il s'agissait d'un humain d'un mètre quatre-vingt aux cheveux bruns en train de lancer un sort.

« - A TERRE ! »

Juvia ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Un éclat de lumière orange passe au-dessus de leur tête. L'instant d'après un _water slicer_ dessine une coupure très nette sur la rangée d'arbre derrière laquelle leur cible s'était embusquée. Lisanna l'entends jurer en réalisant qu'il a perdu son effet de surprise. Les arbres tombent sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Pendant un bref instant ils se regardent droit dans les yeux, les deux mages de Fairy Tail prêtes à en découdre une seconde fois avec le criminel. Celui-ci les considère un moment, les sourcils froncés. Puis son visage s'éclaire et il éclate de rire avant de dire avec un air mauvais :

« - Encore _vous_ ? »

« - On t'a manqué pourriture ? »

Réplique Lisanna en sortant ses griffes. Littéralement.

« - Vous allez regretter de vous être lancées à ma poursuite une nouvelle fois. »

Son air ne dit rien qui vaille à Lisanna. Cette fois il est hors de question de laisser leur adversaire à Juvia seule. Transformée en semi-tigresse elle observe ses moindres mouvements, prête à lui souhaiter à la gorge. Juvia aussi est en garde, les sens en alerte. D'un geste vif Kabale joint ses deux mains devant sa poitrine, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prier. Il ferme ses yeux et les deux mages sentent l'énergie magique s'accumuler. Lisanna fronce les sourcils : il n'a pas utilisé cette attaque durant leur dernier combat. Elle n'a pas le temps de formuler une autre pensée cohérente avant qu'une lumière aveuglante n'apparaisse.

« **_Último corrupción_** »

Celle-ci ne dure pas longtemps et à part cette agaçante sensation de s'être fait prise en photo avec le flash, Lisanna n'a aucun dommage. Sans attendre qu'il ne puisse lancer une autre attaque ou que les effets de celle-ci n'apparaissent elle s'élance à une vitesse surhumaine vers lui.

Elle s'apprête à lui porter un coup suffisamment fort pour l'assommer pendant plusieurs heures s'il ne l'esquive ou ne le pare pas lorsqu'elle sent une violente douleur lui parcourir le dos et elle tombe à genoux, le souffle coupé. Elle a l'impression que quelqu'un lui a lancée une brique à pleine vitesse dessus. Sa respiration est heurtée mais elle se force à se relever. Elle cherche Juvia des yeux. Y a-t-il d'autres adversaires ? Kabale a-t-il rejoint des complices qu'elle n'aurait pas flairés ? Et puis elle la voit.

Juvia a le visage tordu de douleur et de rage. C'est une expression que Lisanna n'a pas souvent eu l'ocasion de voir chez elle. A moins que l'on ne menace directement Gray, Juvia garde toujours son sang-froid. Que se passe-t-il bordel ? Lisanna passe une main dans son dos pour le masser. Sa main revient rouge de sang et… humide ? Les yeux céruléens de la jeune fille s'agrandissent. Elle comprend juste à temps pour se jeter au sol, esquivant une autre attaque de Juvia.

Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue de frustration. Elle ne peut pas mettre Juvia hors de combat sans la blesser, ni même du tout. Heureusement, Kabale ne semble plus si pressé de partir, il regarde le combat avec délectation. Elle se retourne vers lui, désormais guettant les moindres mouvements de sa partenaire et crache d'un ton furieux :

« - C'est pitoyable. Tout à fait pitoyable. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que lancer un sort de possession sur mon amie ? Te battre par toi-même par exemple ? »

« - Ne crache pas sur ma magie gamine. Est-ce que je commente ta minable imitation de Take-Over ? »

Elle n'a pas le temps de riposter qu'elle doit de nouveau esquiver une attaque. Une petite voix au fond d'elle résonne, lui rappelant les problèmes que Juvia a eu récemment à utiliser son corps d'eau. _Peut-être que je peux la neutraliser sans la blesser_. Elle se mord la lèvre. Elle ne veut pas attaquer son amie mais elle ne pourra pas s'occuper de Kabale tant que celle-ci lui lancera des attaques. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et se jette sur Juvia, visant avec précision pour la mettre hors-combat le plus rapidement possible.

Et sa main – disons, patte – passe au travers du corps de la jeune femme. _Merde ! T'as choisi ton moment pour regagner ton contrôle putain !_ Elle est proche. Trop proche. L'instant d'après son dos déjà blessé heurte le tronc d'un arbre. Des étoiles dansent devant ses yeux. Elle serre les dents et s'écrie en désespoir de cause :

« - Juvia secoue-toi ! Tu vas pas laisser un sort de seconde zone te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire ? »

La Mage d'eau cligne des yeux. Elle semble hésiter un moment. _Juvia doit être encore consciente là-dedans. Si elle met assez de force elle peut peut-être échapper à son contrôle._ Lisanna s'apprête à lui parler de nouveau, d'une voix plus douce pour l'encourager, essayer de l'aider à sortir de sa transe lorsque la voix agacée de Kabale se fait entendre :

« - Tu commences à m'agacer avec tes commentaires sur ma magie petite garce. Peut-être que tu aimerais y goûter toi aussi ? »

Les yeux de Lisanna quittent aussi tôt Juvia pour retourner à leur adversaire initial. Mais c'est trop tard. Elle reconnaît la pause, c'est la dernière attaque qu'il avait lancé sur Juvia avant que celle-ci ne le mette hors d'état de nuire.

« **_Florezca la corrupción_** »

Elle sent la magie converger vers elle et ne peut rien faire pour l'arrêter. Un bref tremblement la parcourt et puis plus rien. Plus rien qu'une vague d'eau que son amie lance vers elle, profitant de sa distraction. Le cerveau de la benjamine des Strauss est en ébullition. Un sort d'apparence ineffectif. Quatre semaines. Cauchemar. Quelque chose lui dit que…

Elle ne peut pas réfléchir correctement en évitant les attaques mortelles de Juvia. Elle peine à la tenir à distance et à garder le rythme. Son dos lui fait un mal de chien. Elle doit finir cette bataille et vite. Elle laisse Juvia s'approcher, elle-même se tenant les genoux, visiblement épuisée. Elle sent plus qu'elle ne voit son amie lever la main pour porter le coup de grâce et à cet instant précis, plus vive que l'éclair, elle se saisit d'une poignée poussière au sol pour la lui lancer dans les yeux. Juvia est décontenancé. Kabale aussi. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'une femme mi-oiseau aux cheveux blancs lui plante ses serres dans le bras pour le soulever au-dessus du sol.

Juvia se redresse et lance de nouveau une attaque. Exactement comme elle l'avait souhaité. Un battement d'aile puissant la hisse en hauteur et Kabale reçoit le coup pour elle, tombant dans l'inconscience sur le coup. Elle le relâche sur le sol et entend son poignet se casser sans aucun remords. A ce stade, il pourrait bien s'être brisé la nuque dans sa chute qu'elle n'en aurait rien à faire.

La femme aux cheveux bleus est immobile, toujours dans sa posture de combat. Une goutte s'écrase sur la joue de Lisanna. Doucement la pluie commence à tomber. Elle non plus de ne bouge pas. Elle regarde Juvia. Elle la supplie intérieurement de retrouver le contrôle.

« - Juvia ? »

La mage d'eau ne réagit pas. La pluie elle s'intensifie.

« - Juvia c'est moi. Rentrons à la maison. »

Elle cligne les yeux et semble sortir de sa transe. Juvia regarde autour d'elle avant de porter ses mains à son visage pour la regarder d'un air horrifié.

« - Juvia est… »

« - C'est bon Juvia. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'était pas toi c'était lui. Je sais que tu ne voudrais jamais faire de mal à un nakama. Et puis, en définitive, tu m'as quand même aidé à le mettre hors-circuit. »

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil, se détendant sensiblement. Elle se rapproche de sa partenaire. Elle continue comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si Juvia ne venait pas juste d'essayer de la tuer avec toute la conviction que l'on puisse avoir :

« - Je vais utiliser ce qu'il me reste de magie pour me transformer en cheval pour nous ramener à la prison. Je crois que j'ai compris un truc sur sa magie, il ne pourra plus s'évader. »

_Ni te faire avoir des cauchemars_. Mais ça elle ne le dit pas. Premièrement parce qu'elle n'a aucune garantie. Elle a beau avoir des suspicions quant à sa magie, elle n'est pas totalement sûre de tous les détails. Et puis aussi parce qu'elle sait que Juvia se blâme déjà d'avoir été touchée par le sort de Kabale et d'avoir été inutile à la mission, elle préfère ne pas renforcer l'impression qu'elle ait besoin d'aide.

Juvia hoche la tête. Elle a l'air préocuppé. Elles savent toutes deux qu'il faudra en parler. Mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, l'important est de finir la mission.

Il ne leur faut que trois heures pour retrouver le pénitencier. La pluie tombe toujours sur leurs têtes. D'un air fatigué Lisanna explique ce qu'elle a compris au directeur de la prison tandis que Juvia aide les gardiens à emmener Kabale inconscient dans sa cellule. Ses réserves de magie sont à zéro et son dos la fait encore terriblement souffrir même si elle se force à faire bonne figure. Elle ne veut pas que Juvia s'auto-flagelle encore plus.

« - Je vous conseille donc de changer ses gardes. Et de bien faire en sorte que personne ne retirer ses menottes anti-magie. _Sous aucun prétexte_. Sinon, quelques semaines suffiront pour qu'il puisse obtenir de l'un deux de l'aider à s'évader. Ma partenaire et moi-même essaierons de revenir le plus tôt possible avec une solution pour vos gardiens ayant déjà été touchés. »

Si tant est qu'une solution existe.

.

Il est près de sept heures du soir lorsqu'elle pousse la porte de la guilde. Elle est épuisée et n'a qu'une envie : aller s'enfoncer sous ses couvertures pour les trois dizaines d'années à venir. Elle a fait bander ses plaies à la prison aussi n'a-t-elle pas eu besoin de retrouver Wendy avant de s'y rendre. Elle se traîne jusqu'au comptoir pour saluer Mirajane. Sa sœur à l'air catastrophée en la voyant. Sans hésiter elle lève la main et lui coupe la parole avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé :

« - Je vais bien et on en parlera plus tard. Tu as vu Freed et les autres ? »

Mirajane la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Lisanna soupire et se contente de la regarder avec fatigue. Mirajane se mordille la lèvre inférieure, tailladée entre le besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce qui a changé sa sœur en cette momie couverte de bandages et l'envie de lui donner le renseignement dont elle a besoin. Elle finit par rendre les armes.

« - A la table habituelle des Raijin, dans le coin là-bas. »

Lisanna hoche la tête avec gratitude et se dirige vers la table indiquée. Les trois mages sont attablés, en train de siroter leurs boissons respectives. Evergreen observe Elfman derrière son éventail. Bixlow et ses bébés caquettent pour l'exaspérer. Freed… ne fait rien d'autre que boire sa tasse. Sans hésitation elle s'approche de la table et pose ses deux mains à plat dessus, attirant leurs trois paires d'yeux.

« - Freed ? Evergreen ? Bixlow ? J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« - Notre aide ? »

Répète Freed avec un air inquisiteur. Lisanna hoche la tête et tire la chaise vacante, s'apprêtant à s'assoir si sa réponse est positive. Elle n'a besoin que de trois mots pour capter toute son attention et qu'il lui fasse signe de prendre place.

« - _Florezca la corrupción_. »

Evergreen se raidit et l'examine d'un regard acéré. Freed assit semble soudain tendu et inquiet. Même Bixlow ne plaisante plus et elle est bien persuadée que derrière sa visière, il a désormais pris un air sérieux. Elle manque de laisser échapper un sourire soulagé. Elle ne s'est pas trompée en venant leur demander de l'aide.

« - Où as-tu entendu ce sort ? » commence Freed.

« - En mission. Un criminel du nom de Kabale, roi de l'évasion. C'était la deuxième fois que Juvia et moi le ramenions en prison. »

« - A-t-il eu le temps de le lancer complétement ? A-t-il touché l'une de vous ? »

« - Comme je viens de te le dire c'est la deuxième fois que l'on croisait son chemin. Il l'avait lancé la dernière fois et Juvia l'avait encaissé sans dommage apparent avant de le mettre hors-combat. Elle a passé les semaines qui ont suivi à faire des insomnies et des cauchemars dont elle a refusé de me parler. Lorsque j'ai revu l'affiche de mission, nous avons décidé de retourner nous confronter à lui pour en avoir le cœur net. C'est là qu'il a utilisé _Último_ _corrupción_ » ses trois interlocuteurs se raidissent encore un peu plus en entendant cela « sur Juvia. Elle a perdu le contrôle de ses actes et m'a attaqué. Je crois qu'il m'a touché avec _florezca_ mais je n'en suis pas sûre. »

« - Juvia a-t-elle retrouvé le contrôle après ça ? Où est-elle maintenant ? » l'interrompt Freed d'un ton pressé.

« - Oui elle a repris le contrôle, tu penses bien que je ne l'aurais pas laissé dans la forêt si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle est à Fairy Hills, dans son appartement, elle se repose. Je suis venue vous voir parce que » son regard se pose sur Evergreen « je crois me souvenir que vous avez déjà rencontré un mage possédant ce type de magie. »

La femme aux yeux de pierre relève le menton et l'affronte du regard. Lisanna ne répond pas à l'apparente agressivité de la fée. Freed soupire avant de reconnaître :

« - C'est le cas. Une des premières missions en tant que Raijinshuu. Pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais un bon souvenir. C'était il y a près de dix ans en comptant les sept ans que nous avec passé sur Tenroujima. » Il marque une pause. « Ecoute Lisanna si tu es venue me voir pour un anti-sort ce n'est pas… »

Elle fronce les sourcils et lui coupe la parole avec agacement :

« - Je ne te demande pas un anti-sort. Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'oublier qu'aucun de vous ne maîtrise cette magie. Je suis venue de te demander comment vous aviez fait lorsque c'est arrivé à Evergreen. »

Cette fois-ci l'intéressée claque la langue avec agacement. Lisanna doit prendre sur elle pour affronter son regard assassin. Avant que sa coéquipière ne décide que la benjamine Strauss serait bien mieux en granit qu'en chair et en os, Freed répond d'une voix apaisante :

« - Je sais Lisanna. C'est ce que je voulais te dire : il n'y a pas de recette magique. Cela dépend du lanceur du sort, de l'intention avec laquelle il l'a lancé mais aussi et surtout de la cible. »

C'est au tour de Lisanna de claquer la langue avec irritation.

« - Et moi je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de 'recette magique'. Je sais qu'il n'y en a pas. Je prendrais ce que tu as à me donner, qu'importe ce que c'est. Mais ne me dis pas que tu ne peux rien faire Freed parce que nous savons tous les deux que de tous les membres de Fairy Tail, ceux du Raijinshuu sont les seuls capables de m'aider. »

C'est à peine si elle sent ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes alors qu'elle poursuit, les phalanges blanchissantes :

« - Juvia a failli me couper en deux aujourd'hui. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Je veux savoir ce qu'est ce sort exactement, ce qu'il fait et comment vous avez aidé Evergreen à s'en échapper. Et si tu ne veux pas m'aider très bien ! Mais tu auras sans doute sa mort et la mienne sur la conscience d'ici peu ! »

Elle réalise qu'elle est désormais debout et que toute la guilde les fixe. Au fil de son discours elle a haussé la voix jusqu'à crier sa dernière phrase avec rage. Son cœur bat à toute vitesse et elle se sent légèrement étourdie. Du coin de l'œil elle remarque qu'Evergreen ne la fusille plus du regard. Elle est juste tendue. En alerte. Prête à la neutraliser. Et elle ne comprend pas. Puis elle secoue la tête et se rassoit brutalement sur la chaise.

« - Désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pr… »

« - C'est le sort. C'est ce qu'il fait. C'est plus compliqué qu'une simple possession. Il se nourrit… des zones d'ombres dans l'âme de la cible. Il les fait éclore avec _Florezca la corrupción _mais il les magnifie totalement avec_ Último corrupción_ comme il l'a fait pour Juvia. Pour elle se n'est pas comme si quelqu'un de l'extérieur la contrôlait. Ce besoin de te couper en deux vient d'_elle_. D'une partie de son esprit. Celle où le sort a pris racines. Le sort se nourrit d'émotions négatives, c'est pour cela qu'il s'accompagne souvent de mauvais rêves, pour déstabiliser la personne qui le subit. Qu'elle ne fasse plus la différence entre ce qu'on la force à penser et ce qu'elle pense réellement. Puisque les mauvaises pensées qu'elle nourrit à l'égard des autres viennent véritablement d'elle à l'origine. Eventuellement, les plus forts deviennent fous à cause de la culpabilité de nourrir ces pensées. Les plus faibles se laissent submerger et sombrent totalement sous le contrôle du sort. Je ne parle pas de puissance magique. Tout dépend de la force émotionnelle de cette personne : plus les zones d'ombres d'origines sont fortes, plus il est dur de s'extirper du sort. »

Tout le monde se tait. Lisanna regarde Bixlow qui ouvre la bouche pour la première fois. Elle sent un vent de panique se lever en elle. Dans les grandes lignes c'est à cette conclusion qu'elle était parvenue. Mais ça ne fait pas toujours plaisir d'avoir raison. Elle serre les dents et elle attend la suite. Elle se fout des autres membres qui s'approchent plus ou moins discrètement de leur table pour écouter. Elle se fout de l'air préoccupé de Freed ou qu'Evergreen quitte la table avec précipitation annonçant qu'elle se rend à Fairy Hills au plus vite. Plus rien ne compte à part les mots qui sortent de la bouche de Bixlow :

« - Pour y échapper… il faut du temps. Et une volonté de fer. Il y aura toujours des conséquences. Des cicatrices dues à la lutte intérieure contre soi-même. On n'en sort pas indemne. Jamais. »

« - Jamais ! Jamais ! » répète les poupées qui jusque-là avait gardé le silence.

La gorge de Lisanna est soudain très sèche. Peut-elle vraiment mettre son cri de colère de toute à l'heure sur le coup de son épuisement ? _Ce n'est pas moi, la fille à fleur de peau qui perd son calme. Ce n'est pas moi._ Alors quoi ? Déjà le sort qui fait effet ? Est-elle si faible que ça ? Elle a envie de pleurer des larmes de rage. Elle se force à fermer les paupières pour calmer sa respiration. Elle sent une main sur son épaule. Féminine et délicate. Celle de sa sœur sans doute. Et voilà qu'elle l'inquiète encore, elle n'est vraiment bonne qu'à ç… Stop. Ce n'est pas elle non plus. Lisanna rejette la tête en arrière avec frayeur les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce que Juvia avait vécu quelque chose de similaire ? Etait-il normal que le sort ait un tel effet sur elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas encaissé le deuxième à la différence de son amie ? Elle déglutit. Elle doit penser à autre chose, trouver une solution, faire quelque chose…

« - Pourquoi Evergreen s'est précipitée à Fairy Hills ? » demande-t-elle. Sa voix est rauque, parler lui fait mal à la gorge.

« - Pour aller vérifier que Juvia y est bien toujours. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ce Kabale à exacerbé chez elle comme sentiment négatif mais elle a déjà tenu quatre semaines avec un _florezca_, encaisser un _corrupción_ a du faire plus de dommages que tu n'as pu le croire au premier abord. » répond Freed d'une voix calme mais le visage agité de tics nerveux.

« - Je ne suis pas sûre mais… je crois que Kabale voulait juste qu'elle m'attaque. Qu'elle se retourne contre moi. »

« - La question qu'il faut se poser c'est est-ce qu'il a exacerbé des sentiments négatifs envers toi seulement ou envers tous ses nakamas. Si c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent il aura choisi la deuxième option. Et il est donc urgent de retrouver Juvia parce que si son contrôle cède, elle attaquera Fairy Tail. »

« - C'EST RIDICULE ! »

Tout le monde releve la tête. La voix provient du comptoir où une seule personne était accoudée. Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas écouter la conversation pour leur donner l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin mais cette réflexion était de trop. Cana se tient debout, tremblante de rage, sa chope d'alcool renversée sans qu'elle ne semble en avoir quelque chose à faire.

« - Putain mais t'es vraiment con Freed ! Comment oses-tu ?! Tu as besoin de moi pour te rappeler que Juvia préférerait mourir que d'attaquer Fairy Tail ? Sans l'influence du mage à proximité elle ne dérapera pas à ce p… »

La voix de Cana s'éteint sans qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Ses yeux sont écarquillés. Comme si elle venait d'entendre ces mots pour la première fois, sans avoir pensé avant de les prononcer. D'une voix blanche elle répète dans un murmure :

« - Juvia préfèrerait mourir que d'attaquer Fairy Tail. »

L'instant d'après la chaise sur laquelle était assise Lisanna tombe par terre. La fille est déjà dehors, dans la rue. Elle court à perdre haleine. Elle n'est pas la seule. Elle aimerait ne pas avoir épuisé ses réserves de magie pour pouvoir utiliser le Take-Over. Elle aimerait ne pas avoir laissé Juvia seule.

Des mots tournent dans sa tête. Elle se force à respirer mais chaque soulèvement de poitrine provoque une douleur intolérable. Elle ne voit plus où elle va, ses yeux sont emplis de larmes. A moins que ce ne soit la pluie qui tombe. La pluie de Juvia. Les larmes de Juvia.

Culpabilité.

Veut attaquer Fairy Tail.

Préférerait mourir qu'attaquer Fairy Tail.

Mourir.

Juvia.

Mourir.

Juvia.

Morte.

Elle tombe et se relève. Son genou est en sang mais elle s'en fiche. Courir tire sur sa plaie, la douleur est aigue mais elle l'ignore. Elle sent les gouttes de pluie tomber sur son visage. Détresse, désespoir. _Juvia. Ne meurt pas_.

.

Drip. Drop.

La pluie tombe sur Fairy Hills. Lisanna est partie la laissant seule. Seule avec elle-même. Seule avec la pluie.

_C'est de ta faute._

Non, ce n'est pas la faute de Juvia. Juvia ne contrôlait pas ce qu'elle faisait. C'était comme avec Lucy-san à la Tour du Paradis. Juvia ne ferais jamais de mal à ses nakamas.

_Quels nakamas ? Ces gens qui rient derrière ton dos et te méprise ? Mais peux-tu vraiment le leur reprocher ? Tu es tellement ridicule Juvia. Tu me fais de la peine. Et puis, après tout c'est vrai, tu_ as _attaqué Lisanna_. _Comment pourrait-elle te faire confiance, te pardonner ? A condition bien sûr qu'elle ne t'ait jamais réellement apprécié._

Juvia ne voulait pas blesser Lisanna-san. Elle…

_Menteuse ! Tu te mens à toi-même Juvia, tu te mens toujours à toi-même. Réaliseras-tu un jour à quel point tes mensonges sont ridicules ? _Tu_ voulais blesser Lisanna. _Tu_ as senti cette vague de haine. Elle venait de_ toi _! Reconnais-le Juvia. Reconnais que cette gamine aux cheveux blancs t'a toujours agacé au plus haut point. Que ces petits sourires ne sont qu'une manière de mieux te rabaisser !_

Ce n'est pas Juvia. Ce n'est pas Juvia. Juvia ne hait pas Lisanna-san.

_Pourquoi t'en priverais-tu Juvia ? Tu crois qu'elle ne te déteste pas elle ? Elle t'a laissé seule. Elle t'a fui. Aujourd'hui encore tes belles illusions partent en morceaux. Tu es seule Juvia. Tu l'as toujours été, même au milieu de la foule la plus dense. Reconnais-le, au fond de toi, tu les hais tous. Leurs mensonges. Leurs fausses promesses. Leurs sourires factices_.

Juvia… est seule.

_Parce qu'ils t'ont trompée. Ils n'ont pas fait que te mentir. Ils t'ont fait ressentir du bonheur pour mieux te le ravir_.

Cruels…

_Parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont. Parce que c'est ce que tu es Juvia, fille de Pluie. _

Ce que Juvia est…

_Tu leur feras payer._

Elle leur fera…

Les deux voix se confondent. Elles qui dès le départ n'avaient été que la sienne, elle-même et ses sombres pensées. Ses zones d'ombres. Ces mots qu'elle n'osait même pas formuler en pensée. Ces sentiments qu'elle cachait avec honte. Jalousie. Rejet. Solitude. C'est Juvia qui hait et c'est Juvia qui aime. C'est Juvia qui pleure. Et qui ne comprend pas.

Elle entend une porte qui s'ouvre et un filet de lumière s'infiltre dans la pièce obscure. Quelqu'un allume la lumière, l'aveuglant momentanément. Elle regarde Evergreen dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle a l'air d'avoir couru.

_Ils te méprisent_.

Evergreen n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Le sort la touche avant même qu'elle n'ait pu voir le cercle magique apparaître à côté de la main de Juvia. La mage d'eau se lève de son lit baldaquin où elle s'était assise.

_As-tu fini de te mentir à toi-même ? Eux te mentent toujours_.

Juvia sort de sa chambre et ne ferme pas après elle. La forme inconsciente d'Evergreen bloque la porte. Juvia descend les marches de l'escalier une à une. A chaque pas elle laisse un peu de ce qu'elle était derrière elle. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle sait qu'elle est seule. Elle connait sa souffrance. Cette vieille amie.

Juvia sort de Fairy Hills. La pluie tombe. Drip. Drop. Elle a oublié son parapluie rose à l'intérieur. Alors elle marche sous les gouttes, au rythme d'une marche funèbre. Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle enterre. C'est peut-être elle-même.

L'eau du ciel a changé le sol en boue. Elle entend le bruit de ses semelles. Elle sent la pluie. Drip. Drop. Une vieille compagne.

Elle marche toujours lorsqu'elle entend les cris. Paniqués au premier abord. Puis soulagés. De la voir ? Pourquoi ? Pour mieux se moquer d'elle ? Pour rire à ses dépens ? Pour la regarder avec pitié ? Pauvre, pauvre Juvia. Juvia qui ne supporte plus leurs regards.

Elfman est le premier à tomber.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cet assaut lancé sans crier gare. Pas plus que Droy et Max qui tombent après lui. Warren offre plus de résistance mais il succombe lui aussi.

Juvia marche, inexorablement. Elle avance sans connaître la direction qu'elle emprunte. Elle entend les cris, les mots. « Ne la blessez pas » « Si ce n'est pas elle ça sera nous » « Il faut juste la neutraliser pour la ramener à la Guilde et essayer de lui faire reprendre connaissance » « Attention… ! ». Bruyants. Comme toujours.

Et puis quelqu'un marche devant elle. Devrait-elle dire, titube. Elle est trempée des pieds de la tête. Sa chemise lui colle au corps et la lumière déclinante du jour suffit à montrer les bandages à travers lesquels le sang à recommencer de sortir à cause de sa course effrénée pour la retrouver. Lisanna Strauss fixe Juvia. Sans peur. Sans appréhension. Elle marche jusqu'à elle. Elle ne lui lance pas un regard de pitié. Elle ne parle pas. Elle ne sourit pas.

« - Juvia. Rentrons à la maison. »

Sa voix est… égale à elle-même. Chaude. Rassurante. Presque maternelle. Quelque chose qu'elle ne force pas. Elle n'essaie pas d'apaiser Juvia en adoucissant sa voix. Elle n'en a pas besoin. Puisque sa voix est juste comme ça. On entend le rhume qui se forme à force de passer ses journées sous la pluie. On sent l'épuisement qui la gagne. C'est trop réel pour que ça soit un rêve.

Il y a des larmes dans les yeux de Juvia. Elle porte une main à sa bouche. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle tremble de tout son corps. Lisanna n'est qu'à quelques pas d'elles maintenant. Elle s'arrête de marcher et Juvia se perd dans la profondeur de son regard céruléen. La benjamine des Strauss entrouvre les bras, comme pour l'accueillir.

Et le tonnerre frappe, éclairant toute la scène d'une lueur aveuglante.

Juvia n'est plus que peur. Elle sent encore sur sa peau l'électricité qui danse, lui arrachant des cris. Elle entend encore sa voix dans son rêve. Son dos s'arque et elle hurle, sous le regard paniqué de Lisanna. Il est trop tard pour que Juvia puisse voir qu'elle n'a pas peur d'elle. Mais qu'elle a peur pour elle.

L'eau cueille Lisanna en pleine poitrine et l'éjecte avec une puissance phénoménale à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Son corps touche sur le sol. Rebondit. Deux fois. Et puis s'arrête. Immobile. Elle ne bouge plus.

« - LISANNA ! »

Elle ne sait pas qui a crié. Est-ce que c'est elle ? Est-ce Mirajane qui arrive en courant du hall de guilde ? Est-ce Lucy qui sort une des douze clés en espérant pouvoir neutraliser son amie ? Est-ce Wendy qui se jette sur la forme inconsciente la mage Take-Over ? Est-ce Gray qui…

Gray ?

Juvia bat des paupières. Une fois. Deux fois.

Elle tombe à genoux.

Ses forces l'abandonnent.

_De_ ta _faute_.

Oui. C'est de ma faute.

La pluie redouble. Elle s'entoure de ses bras. Agité de sanglots incontrôlables. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle pleure à en perdre la raison. Elle ne sent pas qu'on la soulève doucement du sol, comme une enfant. Elle ne sent pas qu'on sert sa silhouette recroquevillée contre un torse musclé. Elle ne sent pas les bras qui l'étreignent. Elle ne sent pas que l'on marche d'un pas sur et calme vers Fairy Hills. Juvia ne sent plus rien. Plus rien que la haine de soi. De ce qu'elle est. Et de ce qu'elle a fait.

Les larmes coulent sur son visage. Comme du sel sur les plaies. Elle sait que celles-ci ne cicatriseront jamais complétement. Qu'elle en gardera toujours trace. Comme du sel sur les plaies.

.

Elle ouvre les yeux. Trop fatiguée. Trop fatiguée pour rêver. Elle ouvre les yeux et voit son visage penché vers elle. Lui aussi est fatigué. Et inquiet. Il a la même expression que Lisanna. L'inquiétude. Pour elle. Elle qui vient de blesser leurs nakamas. N'a-t-il pas de meilleure personne dont se soucier ? Quelqu'un sans sang sur les mains ?

Juvia sent les larmes envahir ses yeux une nouvelle fois. Sensation de brûlure coutumière. Elle ne veut pas pleurer devant lui. Mais elle revoit les visages des gens qu'elle a blessés. Peut-elle encore les appeler nakamas ? En a-t-elle le droit ? Ne la détestent-ils pas ?

Culpabilité.

C'est lourd. Trop lourd. Juvia veut disparaître sous le poids de sa faute. Elle veut perdre connaissance éternellement, fuir là où cette douleur insupportable ne pourra plus l'atteindre. Ces pensées qu'elle nourrit pour Fairy Tail… Pour son foyer… Pour ses amis… Elle ne les mérite pas. Juvia ne mérite pas de vivre.

Elle veut les tuer. Elle veut les voir souffrir. Elle ressent une telle haine et sait que c'est la sienne. Ces mots dans sa tête sont les siens. Elle le hait, de toutes ses forces. Et se hait encore plus pour cela.

Sans réfléchir ses mains se portent à sa propre gorge. Elle est surprise par le contact de ses paumes contre sa peau nue. Surprise par la force qu'elle se trouve capable d'employer pour se tuer elle-même.

Gray est prompt à réagir. Il saisit ses mains et les plaque des deux côtés de sa tête, sur le lit où elle est allongée. Il se fiche que leur position puissent être équivoque. Il n'y a personne pour le remarquer. Elle-même ne semble pas le réaliser. Il plonge dans ce regard bleu et à l'impression d'être noyé au fond de l'océan. Sans s'en rendre compte il murmure :

« - Juvia… »

Ses mots suffisent à faire reprendre conscience à la mage d'eau. Pendant un bref instant Juvia lutte pour se défaire de sa prise avant d'abandonner, trop faible, trop malheureuse, trop incapable de se battre contre qui que ce soit d'autre. Y compris elle-même.

« - Gray-sama… Laissez Juvia… Elle… Elle est laide. »

Gray fronce les sourcils et se retient de peu de lui demander « Pardon ? » d'un ton outré. Quel genre de déclaration est-ce là ?

« - Son cœur est laid. Il lui dit de faire du mal à Fairy Tail. Elle ne veut pas, mais elle le veut quand même. Juvia… ne mérite pas… Fairy Tail… Cette part d'ombre… c'est trop… c'est trop sombre… »

Gray relâche un de ses poignets pour remettre une mèche bleue derrière son oreille. Il murmure une nouvelle fois son prénom en fermant les yeux. Cette expression… Ce n'est pas celle qu'il souhaiterait voir sur son visage. Plus jamais. Plus maintenant qu'elle peut vivre sous le ciel bleu. Il la force à se relever du lit, elle suit le mouvement sans comprendre. Il ne dit rien, l'aide juste à se relever et la guide vers la fenêtre. Ils sont de retour à Fairy Hills, dans la chambre de Juvia. Elle se demande comme va Evergreen. Si Lisanna va bien.

Dehors il pleut à verse. Juvia sait qu'elle est à l'origine de cette pluie mais ne peut se contrôler. Elle est de nouveau au bord des larmes. C'est alors qu'elle entend la voix de Gray :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Sa question est dite dans un souffle, près de son oreille. D'ordinaire Juvia perdrait connaissance à cause de leur proximité.

« - Il pleut. C'est… c'est la pluie de Juvia. Juvia est désolée, elle ne… »

« - Chh. Tu sais ce que je vois Juvia ? » il marque une pause, le temps qu'elle s'interroge elle-même un peu avant de lui donner la réponse « Je vois ta lutte. Ton combat. Ce que tu es. Ta déchirure. Et c'est magnifique. Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir une part d'ombre Juvia, Mavis sait que j'ai la mienne. Il n'y a pas de lumière sans elle. Pas de soleil sans pluie. Pas de bonheur sans un peu de malheur. »

Juvia renifle avant de laisser échapper :

« - Juvia ne pense pas que la disparition du brocolis changerait quoique ce soit au goût du chocolat. »

Elle regrette aussitôt ses mots, légers et venant se heurter à ceux de Gray. Elle appréhende sa réaction. Il laisse échapper un petit rire.

« - Merci de ruiner l'effet. »

« - Juvia est déso… ! »

« - Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave ! » la coupe-t-il rapidement avec un air taquin « Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire Juvia. Personne ne t'en veut. Evergreen aura une bosse demain matin et la plupart des autres n'ont rien. Ils sont juste un peu sonnés. Mais tout le monde m'a dit de te dire qu'ils ne t'en voulaient pas. »

« - Lisanna-san… »

Gray se tait un moment. Juvia craint le pire. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et elle fixe Gray avec terreur.

« - Elle va bien. Elle a connu de meilleurs jours mais Wendy est optimiste. Tu pourras lui rendre visite quand elle aura repris connaissance. »

Juvia baisse la tête. Optimiste ? Reprendre connaissance ? C'est une manière délicate de lui dire que son amie est gravement blessée. Par sa faute. A cause de sa faiblesse. A cause de cette haine refoulée quelque part au fond d'elle. Elle ne mérite pas Fairy Tail. Pas en nourrissant de telles pensées sur eux même très faibles et enfouies, quoique dise Gray.

Gray… Juvia rougit en réalisant enfin leur proximité physique. Il la maintient debout la sachant trop épuisée pour le faire seule. Elle réalise que c'est lui qui l'a ramenée à Fairy Hills.

Une part de Juvia a envie de sauter au plafond, de s'évanouir de bonheur, de se lover dans ses bras encore une fois et de ses perdre dans ses yeux pensifs. Une autre veut s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Elle ne mérite pas Fairy Tail. Elle ne mérite pas ses nakamas. Elle ne mérite pas Gray.

Ce sont ces yeux qui la blessent le plus. Elle a choisi de vivre avec. Ce regard déconcerté lorsqu'elle l'appelle Gray-sama. Cette exaspération lorsqu'elle l'observe constamment cachée maladroitement derrière un pilier de la guilde. Cet agacement lorsqu'elle accuse Lucy d'être sa rivale en amour.

_Gray-sama a pitié de Juvia_.

Juvia se détache de son étreinte et se force à marcher seule, bien que titubante. Elle ne voit pas son regard surpris. Elle ne veut pas croiser ses yeux, elle a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y lire. Qui voudrait de la fille de la pluie ? Qui en a jamais voulu ? Dehors, la force de l'averse redouble. Le tonnerre roule dans le ciel et Juvia repense au visage de Lisanna au moins où elle a lancé son attaque, totalement terrorisée par la foudre. Cette peur. Pas d'elle. Mais pour elle.

Culpabilité.

« - Gray-sama n'est pas obligé de rester auprès de Juvia. Il y a d'autres membres de Fairy Tail qui méritent plus son attention qu'elle. »

Encore une fois il est surpris. Sans réfléchir il répond :

« - Je ne peux pas te laisser seule. »

_Bien sûr_, pense Juvia. _Il ne peut pas laisser Juvia seule au cas où elle essaierait de nouveau de…_ Mais Gray interrompt immédiatement ses pensées :

« - Je ne veux pas te laisser seule. Tu es ma nakama Juvia. Et que je sois maudit si je te laisse lutter toute seule contre ce que te sort te fait. »

« - Gray-sama ne comprend pas… » murmure Juvia. « Ce n'est pas le sort. Juvia… son âme est laide. Elle veut du mal à Fairy Tail. Le sort ne fait que le révéler. Juvia ne mérite pas que l'on lui pardonne ou que l'on veuille l'aider. »

« - Ca, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. C'est à nous de le faire. Et nous te pardonnons. Lisanna est probablement rongée par la culpabilité de t'avoir laissée prendre le sort en premier lieu. Je te parie qu'à peine aura-t-elle retrouvé connaissance elle voudra s'excuser. »

« - C'est ridicule ce n'est pas la faute de Lisann.. »

« - Mais ce n'est pas la tienne non plus Juvia. Maintenant regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Juvia hésite avant de s'exécuter. Le regard de Gray n'est pas empli de pitié. Il ne l'accuse pas des actes qu'elle a commis. Il a cette expression indéfinissable lorsqu'il l'a empêchée de tomber dans le vide, après sa défaite sur le toit de la guilde de Phantom Lord.

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute Juvia. C'est normal d'avoir des doutes, des appréhensions. C'est nécessaire pour avoir un équilibre. Tu dis haïr Fairy Tail. Ecoute la pluie Juvia. Tu ne hais pas Fairy Tail. Tu ne souffrirais pas comme ça si c'était le cas. »

Les yeux de Juvia s'emplissent de larme. Drip. Drop. Le son de la pluie, cette vieille amie qui tape sur le carreau de sa fenêtre. Drip. Drop. C'est parce qu'elle est bouleversée que ces gouttes d'eau tombent du ciel. C'est parce qu'elle aime Fairy Tail.

Elle aime Fairy Tail.

Elle sent comme une vague de chaleur l'envahir, là, à l'endroit du cœur. Elle pleure de joie. Bien sûr qu'elle aime Fairy Tail. Ce n'est même pas à remettre en question.

Elle sent les bras de Gray qui s'enroulent autour d'elle. Elle voudrait dire merci mais elle ne parvient pas à émettre un son. Alors elle appuie sa tête contre son torse et elle ferme les yeux en écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur.

Est-ce encore un de ses rêves éveillés ? Elle sent la chaleur du mage de glace contre elle. Trop réelle pour que ça soit un rêve. Elle sent un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle n'est pas seule.

.

Lisanna suffoque. Elle n'a pas la prétention d'avoir une très grande expérience en termes d'étranglement – Dieu merci – mais elle a l'impression que son assaillant a la ferme intention qu'elle y laisse sa peau. Ses propres mains sont agrippées aux doigts qui lui enserrent la gorge pendant qu'elle roule des yeux paniqués, agitant les jambes avec ce qu'il lui reste de force pour frapper l'homme qui la maintient au-dessus du sol. Sa tête tourne un peu et elle n'est pas sûre si c'est dû au manque d'oxygène ou au choc que son crâne vient de subir contre le mur en pierre contre lequel on l'a plaquée de force.

_Sans défense. Incapable de te rendre utile aux autres. Bonne qu'à n'être sauvée. Ca ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un Lisanna ? _

Elle sent ses paupières s'alourdir et ses pensées ralentir. Ses bras retombent le long de son corps et ses jambes s'immobilisent. Elle se sent avec désespoir glisser vers l'inconscience avec la terreur de ne jamais se réveiller. A l'exact moment où elle s'apprête à passer la frontière et sombrer dans l'inconscient les doigts se desserrent. Elle n'a pas le temps de rouvrir les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe avant de se sentir perdre prise avec le sol.

_Tu n'as toujours été qu'une gamine qui se cachait dans les jupes de sa mère. Puis de sa sœur. Puis de son frère. Tu n'as jamais marché seule dans la lumière et tu sais pourquoi Lisanna ? Parce que tu n'es pas fichue de le faire. Tu n'es qu'une foutue incapable._

La poigne de fer a lâché sa gorge. Elle n'est plus appuyée contre le mur. En fait, elle n'est plus appuyée contre rien. Elle vole. Elle ne sent plus ses membres et se sent juste prête à s'effondrer dans un sommeil sans rêves. Et puis c'est l'impact. Ses épaules d'abord. Puis sa nuque et moins d'une seconde plus tard sa tête. Enfin le reste de son corps entraîné par le mouvement vient lui aussi heurter avec violence la paroi comme si elle n'était plus rien qu'une poupée désarticulée.

_Tu ne peux rien faire. Tu ne peux plus agir. Mais as-tu seulement déjà pu le faire ? Toujours dans l'ombre à laisser ta sœur et ton frère sous la lumière des projecteurs._

Lisanna respire faiblement. Elle n'a plus la force de se battre. Plus la force de rien. Le fait même de respirer lui est douloureux, soulever légèrement sa cage thoracique pour chaque goulée d'air tire sur ses plaies. Sa magie est épuisée depuis belle lurette et sa volonté fond petit à petit.

_Tu crèves de jalousie Lisanna. Incapable de faire les choses par toi-même tu te complais dans ton envie maladive de ressembler à des mages plus grands que toi. Tu n'es rien qu'un caillou dans leur semelle, une petite-sœur agaçante dont ils n'arrivent pas à se débarrasser. _

Elle a dépassé le stade de la douleur. Même son bras tordu en un angle impossible ne la fait plus souffrir. Elle est dans un monde cotonneux et ne demande plus qu'à s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Elle rend les armes. Pourtant elle s'est battue. En vain, mais jusqu'à puiser dans ces dernières forces avec l'énergie du désespoir. L'ennemi n'a pas montré le moindre signe de faiblesse et elle n'a pas gagné un pouce de terrain. Toute lutte était vouée à l'échec. Elle a perdu.

_Tu n'es rien qu'une pâle copie, qu'une Mirajane moins belle, moins gentille, moins puissante. Moins tout. Tu sais qu'ils auraient tous mieux continué sans toi. Si tu étais bien morte ce jour-là, si tu n'étais jamais revenue, ils s'en seraient mieux sortis et tu le sais._

Elle sent quelque chose de chaud et poisseux couler le long de sa tempe et elle se demande s'il s'agit de son propre sang. Son bourreau ne porte aucune arme contendante mais elle sait que sa peau s'est déchirée par endroit sous les coups et les chocs. Exactement comme une poupée de chiffon dont le rembourrage commencerait à sortir.

_Tu penses à la guilde d'Edolas ? Tu n'étais rien pour eux. Rien qu'un remplacement. Un bouche-trou, de quoi tenir sa place au chaud au cas où elle revienne un jour. _

Tout son corps vibre dans un cri de douleur lorsque l'on la soulève en lui saisissant le poignet – ou plutôt en le lui broyant – pour la relever. Peine perdue, elle ne tient plus sur ses jambes. Mais il n'en faut pas tant à son opposant qui profite de son immobilité pour la frapper en plein ventre de son autre main. Encore une fois l'air quitte ses poumons, sa bouche s'entrouvre hurlant silencieusement une souffrance sans nom et ses yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc.

_Et qu'es-tu aujourd'hui à la guilde ? Tu n'appartiens plus à ce monde, ni à l'autre. Natsu et Happy ont continués sans toi. Ils ont avancés et se sont remis de ta perte. Ils n'avaient pas besoin que tu reviennes les hanter._

Au début elle n'avait pas voulu hurler. Ayant compris que quoiqu'elle fasse l'issue du combat ne serait pas en sa faveur Lisanna s'était juré de ne pas hurler, crier, gémir ou pleurer. De garder un visage impassible sous les coups. Cela aurait été sa victoire, sa façon de rester un digne mage de Fairy Tail. Mais elle n'avait même pas réussit à faire ça.

_Tu penses à ce que tu leur as fait vivre durant ces deux années ? Ta faiblesse et ton imprudence… à cause de toi Elfman a cru avoir tué sa propre petite sœur de ses propres mains. Tu es vraiment méprisable Lisanna._

Elle se tient prostrée sur le sol froid, pliée en deux sous le dernier choc. Un battement de cœur, le temps à son assaillant d'armer son prochain coup et elle reçoit un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, faisant une nouvelle fois envoler son corps. Elle manque de peu de se couper la langue avec ses propres dents et sent le sang envahir sa bouche.

_Tu as laissé tomber Juvia. Tu l'as laissée se battre seule par excès de confiance. C'est de ta faute si elle a été blessée. De ta faute si elle a essayé de tuer les membres de Fairy Tail. De ta faute si la culpabilité la ravage à leur qu'il est._

Sa vision est floue. Les sons ne lui parviennent plus que comme un bourdonnement désagréable duquel elle ne peut rien identifier. Elle attend le prochain assaut. Elle attend qu'il se fatigue ou bien qu'il s'impatiente. Qu'il se contente de lui briser la nuque une bonne fois pour toute, après tout on n'a pas idée de passer autant de temps à tabasser une gamine déjà à moitié morte.

Elle ne sait pas si elle serait capable de demander à ce qu'on l'achève. Ses cordes vocales ont probablement reçus un sacré coup à force de nombreux étranglements. Elle n'a pas la force d'essayer. Elle a l'impression d'être tombée au fond d'un ravin et d'essayer de remonter à l'air libre en escaladant des parois aussi lisses que du verre. Mais aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs.

Lisanna va mourir, elle le sait. Elle l'a réalisé un peu plus tôt lorsqu'en essayant de riposter elle a vu qu'elle ne parvenait plus à bouger son bras droit. Bizarrement, au lieu du flot de panique auquel elle se serrait attendu ce constat l'avait empli de paix. Et désormais d'impatience. Pourquoi faut-il que ses derniers moments sur terre soient aussi douloureux ? Elle n'aurait pas pu s'éteindre dans son lit, après avoir fait ses adieux à ses nakamas ?

Son agresseur lui parle. Il n'a pas arrêté depuis le début du combat. C'est étrange sa voix est familière. On dirait la sienne, en plus dur, plus tranchant. Plus amer. Elle ne fait pas attention au sens de ses mots, trop occupée au début à essayer d'esquiver les coups et les rendre. Elle n'entend plus rien et ne voit que vaguement les lèvres bouger derrière ses paupières mi-closes.

_Au revoir Lisanna_.

.

Lisanna ouvre les yeux. Il fait nuit noire. Elle est dans son lit, chez elle. Elle regarde autour d'elle et ne voit rien n'y personne. Pourtant, sa blessure à l'abdomen suffit à lui rappeler que ce n'était pas un rêve. Que Juvia a dérapé. Perdu le contrôle. Par sa faute. Parce qu'elle l'a laissé seule. Parce qu'elle l'a laissée seule à chaque fois. C'est de sa faute.

Quel genre de nakama fait-elle à laisser son amie aller en première ligne tandis qu'elle se fait dorloter tranquillement derrière ?

Chacune de ses respirations lui donne l'impression d'agrandir une déchirure. Elle ne sait pas si c'est sa peau meurtrie par les _water slicer_ à répétition ou si c'est juste son âme qui hurle. Elle entend la voix de son rêve – le vrai – résonner dans sa tête.

« - Tais-toi… »

Elle ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute. Elle ne reconnait pas son propre timbre, on dirait un croassement tant sa voix est rauque. Elle s'extirpe hors des couvertures. Grimace lorsqu'elle se baisse pour attraper ses chaussures. Ouais, au moins deux côtés cassées.

Elle sort de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Passe devant les chambres d'Elfman et de Mirajane silencieusement, évitant avec expertise les lames grinçantes du parquet. Elle pousse la porte d'entrée sans faire de bruit et court pieds nus dans l'herbe sans prendre le temps de mettre ses chaussures.

Elle se souvient de lorsqu'ils avaient achetés la maison. Mirajane venait de revenir de sa première mission S-class. Elle rayonnait de fierté. Du bonheur de pouvoir leur trouver un toit. Depuis la mort de leur mère, Mira avait pris sur elle de prendre soin de ses cadets.

C'était une petite maison sur deux étages. Une salle de bain pour laquelle les deux sœurs se battaient tous les matins tandis que l'homme de la maison attendait patiemment qu'elles aient fini pour s'y rendre lui-même. Une cuisine où ils avaient tous les trois testé d'innombrables recettes. Brulé plusieurs centaines de gâteaux. Pleuré en se souvenant du temps d'avant. Un salon avec une grande bibliothèque. Des étagères de livres sur le Take-Over. Beaucoup s'accordaient à dire que les Strauss avait la bibliothèque la plus fournie en ce qui concernait cette magie dans tout Fiore. Il était déjà arrivé que l'on vienne leur demander le droit d'emprunter quelques grimoires. Leurs trois chambres, à l'étage.

C'était sa maison. Elle était situé à l'Est de Magnolia, un peu loin de la gare mais proche de la forêt. Les prix étaient moins chers dans ce quartier. Il y avait un petit jardin à l'arrière où Lisanna recueillait des animaux. Jamais indéfiniment. Elle ne leur donnait jamais de nom, juste des soins et de la nourriture s'ils en avaient besoin. Elle n'avait jamais voulu domestiquer un animal. Elle les aimait trop pour ça.

Elle court pieds nus dans la forêt maintenant. Elle est sortie de la ville par les jardins de ces voisins. Elle ne sait pas où elle va. Elle ressent juste le besoin de partir. De respirer. Elle ne veut pas répondre aux questions d'Elfman. Elle ne veut pas affronter le regard inquiet de Mirajane.

Les ronces et les orties griffent sa peau mais elle n'en a cure. Elle est trop épuisée pour performer un Take-Over même si l'envie de voler la démange. Elle fait avec ce qu'elle a : cette paire de jambe qui la porte vers une destination inconnue. Après tout, l'endroit où elle se rend a-t-il une importance ? C'est l'endroit qu'elle quitte qui importe. Sa maison. Son foyer. Sa famille.

Il ne pleut plus mais le sol est humide. Lisanna glisse, tombe, se relève. Ses jambes sont écorchées et sales. Elle a lâché ses chaussures à un moment mais elle ne sait plus où. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle ne sait pas où elle est exactement. Perdue dans la forêt. Si elle voulait retrouver son chemin elle pourrait, il lui reste assez d'énergie pour traquer sa propre piste avec un flair animal. Mais elle ne veut pas rentrer. Elle regarde le ciel.

_C'est vrai_.

Oui c'est vrai. Chaque foutu mot prononcés en rêve est vrai. Elle n'est pas comme Juvia. Elle n'a pas encaissé d'_Último_, juste un malheureux _Florezca_ qui avait eu pour tout effet sur Juvia de lui faire perdre le sommeil. Juvia qui est tellement plus forte qu'elle. Elle qui n'a pas tenu huit heures avant de ne plus pouvoir différencier le vrai du faux et de s'en prendre verbalement à un de ses nakamas.

_Incapable_.

C'est vrai. Lisanna est faible. Elle se sent démunie, désarmée, vulnérable. Et elle déteste ça. Cette sensation qui lui colle à la peau comme le sucre après avec mangé une friandise avec les doigts. Elle ne peut pas s'en débarrasser. Elle n'y arrive pas. Elle est faible.

Elle titube d'arbre en arbre. Sa vision est obscurcie par les larmes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute elle tombe sur un des nombreux ruisseaux qui rejoint la rivière qui passe par les canaux de Magnolia. Elle se traîne jusqu'à l'eau et s'assoit sur un rocher. Ses pieds frôlent la surface. La scène éclairée par la lune et les étoiles seulement lui parvient par images floues. Elle ferme les yeux et sent ses joues striées de larmes séchées se tendre.

Elle perd la notion du temps. Elle sent les premiers rayons du soleil, incapable de la réchauffer. Elle se lève, les pieds dans l'eau et entreprend de laver ses jambes dénudées. L'eau sur ses écorchures aussi peu profondes soient-elle la fait grimacer. Bientôt elle est une nouvelle fois en larmes. Elle a peur. De ce qu'il se passera si elle rentre.

Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'anti-sort. Pas de recette magique. Parce qu'elle n'a pas la force de se battre.

« - Oï ! »

Lisanna sursaute violemment et fait un tour sur elle-même, recherchant l'origine de cet appel. Elle n'a pas reconnu la voix. Peut-être qu'à cette heure Mirajane et Elfman se sont réveillés pour constater sa disparition. Voilà qu'elle les blesse encore. A croire qu'elle ne sait faire que ça. Les abandonner. Leur faire du mal. Elle ne mérite pas leur amour. Pas en les faisant souffrir comme ça.

Mais ce n'est pas Elfman. Et encore moins Mirajane.

« - Tu sais, la prochaine fois que tu fais une fugue tu devrais penser à enfiler des chaussures. Et autre chose qu'un pyjama. Sérieusement, j'entends ta sœur d'ici m'engueuler parce que t'auras chopé la crève. »

« - La crève ! La crève ! »

Lisanna cligne des yeux et regarde d'un air médusé Bixlow sortir des fourrés. Elle ne voit pas ses yeux, comme d'habitude, mais son ton est léger.

« - Il n'y a que toi ? »

« - Nope, on s'est séparés. Il a fallu que Freed et Evergreen s'y mettent à deux pour retenir ton frère et ta sœur de craquer complètement soit dit en passant. T'aurais pu laisser un mot du style 'je suis allée chercher du lait, y'en avait plus dans l'frigo' tu crois pas ? »

« - Crois pas ! Crois pas ! »

Elle ne répond pas. Elle regarde ses pieds qui se confondent avec les cailloux au fond du ruisseau. A la lumière du jour elle voit que ses jambes ne sont pas dans un si sale état que ça. Mais l'eau pique quand même.

« - Comment Evergreen a fait ? Lorsqu'elle a été touchée par le sort ? »

Bixlow soupire et se gratte la nuque d'un air pensif.

« - Elle n'aime pas que l'on en parle, tu t'en es surement rendue compte vu sa réaction hier lorsque tu as évoqué le sort. C'est une fille bornée. Ça n'a pas été facile et elle a eu besoin de nous plus que jamais. C'est pour ça que tu dois rentrer. Tu ne peux pas laisser Mira et Elfman se faire un sang d'encre pour toi comme ça. »

« - Comme ça ! Comme ça ! »

Lisanna se raidit à ces mots et Bixlow se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas avoir mieux choisit ses mots. Des yeux il suit le tressautement de l'âme de la jeune fille. Elle est sur le point de basculer. Contrairement à Juvia qui était au bord de la déchirure la veille, Lisanna accepte ses pensées négatives. Et elles la détruisent à petit feu.

« - Lisanna… » il soupire, cherchant ses mots. Ce n'est vraiment pas son truc de réconforter les filles. « Tu as la force en toi de résister à ce sort. Alors ne te mens pas à toi-même en te disant que tu es incapable de le vaincre. Tu aimes ta famille, tu aimes Fairy Tail et ils te le rendent bien. Concentre-toi sur sa. Souviens-toi des bonnes choses. Du bonheur. »

Les poupées restent silencieuses. Lisanna aussi. D'un pas prudent elle sort du ruisseau. Elle évite toujours son regard. Peut-être qu'au fond d'elle, elle se dit que tant qu'elle ne plonge pas ses yeux dans les siens il ne la verra pas. Son âme qui se mutile. Qui tombe sans avoir pu tirer les armes. Qui abandonne la partie avant d'avoir placé un seul pion sur l'échiquier. Sa lâcheté et sa fuite.

Elle ne s'arrête pas lorsqu'elle arrive à sa hauteur, aussi est-il obligé de poser une main sur sa frêle épaule par la forcer à le regarder. Elle essaie d'éviter la confrontation encore un peu avant de rendre les armes.

Il voit la fatigue. L'épuisement. La honte. La culpabilité.

Il pense à Elfman, à Mirajane, à Natsu, à Levy, à Lucy. A tous ces gens mieux placés que lui pour faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Et il la prend dans ses bras. L'étreinte n'a pas de réelle signification. Peut-être voulait-il simplement ne plus avoir à regarder ses yeux vides de volonté. Peut-être espère-t-il que ces simples bras entrelacés puissent suffire à vaincre _florezca_. Peut-être a-t-il tout simplement envie de la serrer contre lui. Il ne cherche pas à l'expliquer ni même à y penser, il agit comme le lui dicte son instinct tout simple.

Les poupées tournoient autour d'eux. Il sent le corps raide de Lisanna se détendre dans l'étreinte. Elle appuie sans tête contre son torse et elle ferme les yeux. Juste un petit moment. Juste pour reprendre des forces.

Le moment est rompu lorsque Lisanna éternue violement avant de s'excuser, rougissante. Il balaye l'excuse d'un revers de main et lui demande si elle peut marcher. Elle hoche la tête et ils prennent la direction de la guilde. Bixlow retire une de ses couches de vêtements et le lui enfile de force. Elle lutte un moment puis finit par accepter. Après tout s'il y a une chose sur laquelle Bixlow à raison : c'est que Mirajane doit être malade d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est et qu'elle n'aura pas fini d'en entendre parler si elle s'avise de tomber malade.

.

En effet, lorsqu'elle pousse la porte de la maison Strauss, Bixlow sur ses talons, Mirajane est hystérique. Elle n'a pas le temps d'entrouvrir la bouche que l'oxygène quitte brutalement ses poumons et qu'elle se retrouve compressée contre le corps de sa sœur qui tombe en sanglot. D'une main maladroite elle lui tapote le dos pour lui signaler que oui elle est très heureuse de la revoir mais que oui aussi, respirer pourrait s'avérer utile si elle compte pouvoir profiter encore un peu de sa compagnie. Elfman est endormi sur un des fauteuils du salon dans une position étrange, à tel point qu'en voyant la grimace satisfaite d'Evergreen, Lisanna se demande si elle n'a pas choisi de l'assommer. Elle préfère ne pas poser la question.

Bisca tire une fusée lumineuse dans le ciel pour signaler aux autres membres dépêchés pour la retrouver qu'elle est saine et sauve et bien rentrée chez elle. Elle sourit nerveusement face à toute l'attention que l'on lui porte.

Lorsqu'elle arrive enfin à s'éclipser, prétextant une grande fatigue et essayant d'ignorer les regards inquiets de ses nakamas, elle pousse en soupirant la porte de sa chambre. Il y a quelqu'un d'endormi sur son lit. Juvia. Elle la regarde avec surprise avant de s'avancer vers elle avec curiosité.

« - Elle voulait absolument te voir pour s'excuser. Elle était presque aussi hystérique que Mira lorsqu'on lui a dit que tu étais partie. Je ne te raconte pas le cirque pour la persuader d'attendre ici. »

Elle se retourne et voit Gray, assit dans un coin de la chambre. Il a l'air fatigué, sans doute n'a-t-il pas eu l'occasion de dormir la nuit précédente lui aussi. Gray. Bien sûr. Elle regarde par la fenêtre le ciel clair. Qui d'autre que Gray ? Elle sourit avant de lui répondre :

« - Je vois que tu as réussi à arrêter la pluie. »

Hé mais… c'est du rouge qu'elle voit sur les joues de Gray ? Son sourire s'élargit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le taquiner outre mesure il réplique :

« - Ouais 'fin, c'est Juvia qui a fait le gros du boulot. Je lui ai juste fais savoir que j'étais là. Et ça ne veut rien dire du tout. »

« - Oui, oui, si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit de te dire ça… » elle lui adresse un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre « Je suis contente que tu ais été là pour elle. C'est ce qu'il lui fallait. »

« - Ouais… Et toi ? Tu te sens… mieux ? »

« - C'est pas encore tout à fait ça mais d'après Bixlow et Evergreen ça ne peut aller quand s'améliorant. Je vais passer du temps en famille, éviter de prendre des missions pendant un petit bout de temps… Ca finira par passer. »

Gray hoche la tête. Ils restent tous deux silencieux un moment. Et puis Juvia semble s'agiter dans son sommeil. Ils sont tous les deux prompts à réagir et se précipite vers le lit. Lorsque Juvia ouvre les yeux, ceci encore plein de fatigue, il y a un petit sourire à ses lèvres et Lisanna pousse un soupir de soulagement. Les cauchemars de son amie sont partis. Elle ne donne pas long feu aux siens.

Elle repense aux mots de Bixlow. Alors qu'il lui expliquait le sort pour la première fois. _Il y aura toujours des conséquences. Des cicatrices dues à la lutte intérieure contre soi-même. On ne s'en sort pas indemne. Jamais_. Mais qu'est-ce que qu'une cicatrice à part la preuve que l'on a survécut ?

Et elle sourit à une Juvia au bord des larmes qui se confond en excuse. Et elle sourit à un Gray gêné qui semble vouloir esquiver une fois de plus les effusions de la mage d'eau. Et elle sourit.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (bis)** : Alors ? Verdict ? C'était une idée qui traînait dans ma tête depuis quelques temps déjà même si le scenario initial était sensiblement différent. Pour les hispanophones, si vous trouvez que les sorts n'ont aucun sens ben... c'est normal étant donné que je jacte pas un mot d'espagnol et que nous savons tus que Google Trad, ça va cinq minutes mais quand même. J'ai faillit utiliser l'allemand mais c'était un petit peu trop agressif à mon goût. J'avais annoncé du Gruvia et du Bixanna dans le résumé, j'ai bien fait de préciser que c'était tout petit et pas du tout approfondi. J'ai préféré me concentré sur l'amitié Lisanna/Juvia. Du coup, j'ai la légère impression d'avoir massacré Gray et Bixlow avec une petite cuillère, si vous pourriez me laisser un avis cela sera graaandement apprécié *-* Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, bonne journée à vous :D


End file.
